Isis
by Halysis
Summary: Kyrah is an ordinary scene girl living in her one-bedroom apartment in downtown Manhattan with her Egyptian Mau Cairo. Adored by many, including Pepper Potts, she makes the most of her life as a Starbuck's employee. But the simple life she knows is about to take a turn for better or worse when she sees a peculiar man one night...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kyrah

Blinking awake, I scanned the single bedroom of my small apartment, which was littered with several feathery cat toys (thanks, Cairo, dear) and all of the outfits I'd simply been too lazy to wash. It took me a while to blink the sleep out of my dark, stormy-grey eyes. Oh, Monday mornings!

Wait a minute; it was Monday morning! I checked my iPhone alarm (Which was on SILENT, Cairo!), then the time. I had 20 minutes until my shift started!

I work at a local Starbucks within a few blocks down the road. New York City was just one of those cities where you could walk or bike everywhere, and I LOVED it! If there weren't so many fast food joints, we'd all be as skinny and strong as little ants.

Leaping out of bed, I raced to the bathroom as I slipped out of my PJs and something a little more presentable for work. A mini skirt with black leggings should do, along with a cap-top, dark-blue blouse and a PINK jacket that ended at my ribs. Running a brush through my flame-colored hair and topping it off with a white fedora complete with a Starbucks-green band, I was ready for my makeup.

Some think I'm Goth or extremely dark with the amount of eye makeup I put on, not to mention all of my dark clothes with bright accessories, but I don't truly care. If they knew me, I'd like to think they'd know I was, hopefully, fun to be around.

My face consisted of 3 things- mascara, eyeliner, and tons of dark purple eyeshadow that faded to pink and swirled under my eyes. All in all, it probably took about 10 minutes.

My Egyptian Mau, Cairo, was mewling at me pitifully with his big blue eyes. I loved him so much. I planned on taking him back to his roots in Egypt, where I've wanted to go since I was little.

"What's wrong, hon'?" I asked, crouching to pet his sleek and chinchilla-soft speckled fur. He mewed again, licking me on the wrist and then leading me to his food bowl. "You sure do eat a lot." I shook my finger at him, arms crossed in mock criticism. I liked to think Cairo knew what I was talking to him about.

After feeding him and giving him enough water for until I came back later that night, I laced my custom-made Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco converse boots up, put on my white corset glove, and took off to start my day.

I waved at some familiar men smoking and laughing in the corner of a stairwell, " Good morning, Butch, Randy, Slade." I nodded at them with a sweet smile, and they smiled back with a "Good morning, Miss Kyrah!" In their heavy Chicagoan accent. They were so nice!

It was a wonder no one even looked at them. Maybe it had something to do with them being in a special group? I dunno. I've never asked, really. They sure were quick to offer help when I was dropping my things on the way up to my apartment, and I was quick to accept because they were so big and strong. I felt safer with them there, and I often thought of why others didn't want them around.

I opened the door of the Starbucks and inhaled the assortment of coffee blends lacing through the air. I loved coffee and the smell of it. Making myself a Cookie Crumble Mochaccino with extra Oreos, I dropped half the price into the register. Employee discounts are fun.

"Just on time, as always, Miss Kyrah," greeted the manager. I was offered the job multiple times, but always turned it down. Others wanted it more than I did. "Hah, that was an accident! I would've been here earlier had Cairo not found my iPhone so interesting! He turned off the alarm!" I laughed merrily, thoroughly enjoying the place I worked.

I worked full shifts, from open to close. I ate breakfast as I worked, because they had some of the best chocolate chip-banana bread ever, and I always had a salad and looked at funny pictures on my iPhone when I took my 15-minute lunch break. My friend Pepper walked through the door, and I asked if she wanted the usual.

"Of course, Kyrah! And can you get me one for Tony, too? It kinda helps with his hangovers." I smiled as I swiped her card, "Want extra ice in his?" I asked, making her Iced Vanilla Latte with ground ice. "Sure," she said, and I finished Tony's in seconds. I had this thing for getting things done fast. I guess it was a mentality.

"Have a great day, Pepper!" I called after her, "Tell Tony I hope he feels better!" I waved to her as she called back as someone opened the door for her, "I will! Thanks, Kyrah!"

The rest of my day went smoothly; the customers and employees are always as sweet as the coffee smell. I loved my job. It was probably why I was constantly getting small raises here and there. I could always afford things, especially with my wealthy parents. I wondered what they were going to get me for my birthday tomorrow.

On the way back home after my shift ended, I saw a man walking hurriedly down the street. He was HUGE, and when I say huge, I mean at least a foot taller than my 5' 4" self. A long green cape was attached to some pretty ornate gold armor. Of course, he must be cosplaying! There was a convention earlier that same day.

His dark green eyes were hard to see in the dim glow of the street lamp, but as he was walking there was grim determination on his face. Was he lost? I gathered my courage and came in front of him, which seemed to startle him from his thoughts. He stopped and looked down at me.

"What mortal dares block me?" He spoke in a disgusted tone, " And a tiny one at that?"

I was a bit taken aback at his attitude, but I, for the most part, ignored it and responded nervously. "H-hi...I-I'm Kyrah," I spoke quietly and timidly, " I w-wanted to know if y-you were lost. You seemed a bit determined to get somewhere...I-I'm apparently one of the best people New York to ask where you want to go. S-sorry for being s-so shy…but I've never seen you here before."

He raised an eyebrow, "Navigational advice?" He chuckled ruefully with an _are-you-serious? _ look on his fine features, "what possible advice could a mortal girl such as yourself give me? Obviously you are not so sheepish if you had the courage to face me."

"Well...it looked like you were lost. Are you?" I tilted my head curiously as he looked at me, a little arrogant.

"No, I'm not." He spat, trying to get past me, which he easily did, "and I certainly don't need help from a puny human such as yourself."

"Are you sure? Didn't you come from ComicCon? You're dressed exactly like Loki from the stories! It's so cool!" I jogged to catch up to him, and walked fast to match his long strides. He looked down at me resentfully, but I didn't mind.

"It's because I am from those 'stories' you ignorant calf! Why don't you go pester someone else to tell you their business and leave me? " He hissed harshly, rounding to snarl at me. Between Loki's size and his short temper, it was probably the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

"B-but...Well….O-okay...Then..." I stammered. I felt myself start to choke up. He didn't have to be so scary! I was just trying to help! I felt my eyes start to get wet with tears as my lip started quivering, my chest seizing.

"Oh, be quiet," he said crossly as he looked me up and down. "I hate how mortals cry at the silliest things. Go crawl back to your hovel and whimper there. I have no sympathy for you, 'Kyrah.'"

As Loki turned to leave me by myself, I threw his arms around his stomach. He was really skinny, but he felt really strong- inhuman, even. Startled, he tried to whip around to see what happened, his head looking over his shoulder, "Ugh! Get off me, you leech! I have better things to do than get my clothes soaked by your tears."

He managed to whirl around and shove me off, while I looked up at him and hiccupped from a sob, "J-Je pensais que quelqu'un pourrait utiliser un câlin ... Et pas seulement moi!" I nearly exploded with embarrassment. To clarify what I'd just said, I spoke fluently in French "I-I thought someone could use a hug….And not just me."

Obviously exasperated, Loki sneered at me and turned away, disappearing in a glow of gold. I thought my sleepy eyes were playing tricks on me. Maybe he just disappeared in the darkness and the streetlight made it appear as if he emitted a soft light before he was gone.

Loki

Ugh... What an obnoxious girl this 'Kyrah' was. She had no idea who she was speaking to. Even after I accidently let my tongue slip to reveal my identity, she still didn't seem to mind. Kyrah even looked as if she didn't believe me.

I could've killed her right there, but I decided not to. Why? I do not know. Maybe it was because she was so blasted innocent, even that most common thought of mine slipped. Not only this, but she was brave; stupidly brave. This "Kyrah" knew who I was and what I could do, yet she still dared to touch me, hug me, and even cry on me.

What was that strange language she had spoken? I realized her porcelain skin that shimmered in the golden glow of the streetlight, her hair caught in a dance of flame and her eyes sparkling with tears as I snapped at her. What had compelled her to talk in any language beside English? I'd never heard that particular dialect, but it made her appear…more proper than she really was. I even saw her face flush bright red when she had.

I shall admit I was a bit confused by her actions. She was easy to break, and not very strong...but she was persistent. Kyrah seemed to emit feelings that were completely foreign to most other humans. I pitied her, but I would not let that show.

I would quickly forget about her. She was nothing but a mortal weakened by petty emotions. She was of no use to me, and I don't see why I would be of any use to her. However, this 'Kyrah' seemed to be a species all on her own, something more peculiar than anything I'd ever seen or met- tiny but brave…brave but shy….shy yet willing.

No matter. She would die soon enough.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Kyrah

Oh-emm-gee! Stuttgart, Germany was so much fun! There was so much to see; ornate buildings, nice restaurants, and, of course, the fabulous shopping. Germans had wonderful tastes! What was even better? I could speak German in a matter of a week; Rosetta Stone was extremely helpful.

My parents gave me a 7 day trip to Germany for my birthday about two days ago... Which I guess is alright. It wasn't exactly where I wanted to go...But it was a gift, and Cairo and I loved it!

Speaking of Cairo, he was in my new pink-and-black leather Coach Purse, lazily yawning as we walked home.

It was late at night- around 11 or 12 AM. I'd heard tons of people on the street and in the shops muttering about a Gala that went on at a museum until very late at night, and I realized I'd pass the place where it was being held on the way back to my Luxury Suite at my schmancy hotel room.

In a matter of minutes, as I was walking hurriedly home, I was crossing the street that led to a plaza. There were people shrieking and shouting, obviously fearful of what was happening. There were several copies of a large man in ornate armor standing in a rough circle around a terrified crowd.

Cairo shrank into my purse with pupils round as a shark's due to sheer terror, leaving hardly any room for the deep navy of his irises. I, on the other hand, was elated. Had I been paying attention, I'd have actually noticed the sheer dread this person was causing.

Loki.

He was dressed in complex black, gold, and green light leather armor with some metal here and there. He wore a pretty awesome (I thought, at least,) golden helmet on his head from which protruded two horns, and covered most of his glossy black hair; I thought this was a little disappointing, though, because his hair had a lovely ebony sheen I'd have killed for- figuratively, of course.

I was ecstatic as I picked my way amongst the kneeling crowd. I guess I'd missed Loki's little lecture, because I was waving my arm and going "excuse me" to someone I accidently stepped on every few seconds. I paused to watch an elderly man stand up and rebuke him.

"Look to your elder, people…let him be an example." Lowering a scepter of some sort with a glowing blue gem, I saw as a fiery burst of cobalt erupted from the end.

Everything clicked. At the same time I shrieked, "LOKI NO!" This distracted him for a split second as I tried to lunge forward, before I was caught by each arm in the stony hold of his duplicates.

Moments before the blast reached the old man, a red white and blue shield completely blocked the attack, making the burst of energy rebound and smack Loki square in the chest. On his hands and knees, Loki looked up and snarled, slowly climbing back to his feet with the help of his scepter.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." A man stood from behind the round shield, handsome and strong, completely covered in red, white, and blue spandex.

Loki snickered deviously about a "soldier out of time", while I jumped high when I saw a huge flying machine- sort of like a jet- spring to life above us. A woman's voice came onto the loud speaker, telling Loki to drop his weapons.

Rather than do this, though, he just fired at the jet, and while he was distracted the guy with the shield went after him. I didn't know what to do. I was in complete shock, and I felt tears running down my face from terror at what they were going to do to Loki.

What I found rather unbelievable is that Loki took a square hit to the jaw and it didn't faze him. He must be stronger than he looked, but I wasn't surprised. The two fought hand-to-hand for a few seconds before speakers boomed a pretty familiar song- Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC.

A humanoid figure appeared from the darkness, rocketing in and shooting Loki square in the chest with a blast of, seemingly, fire. Loki went down, thrown back by the force as he smacked against the steps leading up from the plaza.

The new arrival was covered in yellow and red armor, with his eyes and a triangular symbol on his chest emanating a sky-blue glow. As the duplicates simply disappeared, I lunged forward and Cairo hissed as I tried to make the last few bounds to Loki.

"Your move, Reindeer Games." _What the heck does that mean….?_ I realized he must be referring to Loki's helmet, which, along with the rest of his ornate outfit, dissipated in a bright golden glow, his hands raised in surrender, "Good Move."

At the same moment I practically threw myself in front of the weapons pointed at my friend (I considered him that), ready to take the blast myself.

"Who _are _you and what _are _you doing?" Loki hissed, but then realization mixed with disbelief, morphing his face into a snarl, "Kyrah, you followed me?" He snapped, obviously not in the best mood, but I ignored him.

"How could you all? The odds were completely unfair!" I scolded the man covered in iron and the other in the red white and blue spandex.

Wait….that was Iron Man and Captain America! I could see all of the 'you don't say' memes staring me down right now, but in my defense, I hardly cared….well, except for Iron Man.

"Kyrah…? The hell are you doing here?" Tony asked, pretty dang confused.

"My birthday was yesterday. I'm 22." I said brightly, completely forgetting where I was or what was going on whenever I thought of this new topic, "My parents got me a trip to Germany. I would've preferred Egypt, but, you know, I can't complain. I love it here!"

"Well, nice to finally see you. Pepper talks about you a lot. You work at the Starbucks, ri-?" Stark was as off topic as I was. I was jolted back to reality when the Cap cut him off.

"Sorry to disrupt your little reunion, but we need to get Loki on the jet and back to HQ." And that's when I froze like a stone, hardly moving. "T-then I'm going with you." Immediately I tried to be brave. I liked to think Loki needed my help.

"Well, Cap?" Tony turned to Captain America, who shrugged. I saw his gaze soften when he looked at me.

"Obviously this Miss Kyrah is not leaving Loki willingly. Let her come with us. She's not going to be a problem, and, who knows? She could end up being a valuable supporter."

"You all are _not _serious?" Loki laughed in disbelief, "She's a girl who so foolishly tried to help me, but I brushed her aside. Why she would want to go with me or you all is beyond even my comprehension."

"Too bad," Tony said, reaching down and offering his hand to me, "Come on," But I shook my head. Instead, I shrank back as far as I could. Tony sighed. Captain America put a hand on Stark's shoulder and offered me is hand instead.

Hesitantly, I took it and was swept up into his arms as he carried me bridal-style. Cairo made a faint meow.

"A cat? Really?" The Cap sighed as I swept my purse onto my chest and held Cairo close. "C-Cairo's coming w-with." I stammered with a persistent face.

"Alright," he eventually agreed, "The cat can come."

Captain America was a little nicer than Stark, and for some reason I trusted him more. I had a feeling Stark would've picked me up, taken Loki, and left me on the ground as they all flew away. This hero, however, was a little more shy and soft-spoken, as if he understood me completely from a single glance.

Loki

All this show in what the humans named "Stuttgart, Germany" was merely to create a distraction for the one of my allies called Hawkeye, who was now under my control, so he could steal the badly-needed Iridium to be able to stabilize the Tesseract. I needed this to open a rip between worlds, allowing a portal to open; my assault on Earth was going to begin in a matter of days, maybe less.

"Is this not simpler?" Sheer elation coursed through ever fiber of my being, every chilled vein and artery from my heart, as I stood over the kneeling crowd of humans; where I where I was truly meant to be, "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation!" I glanced around, and if I'd been paying attention, I'd have recognized the same girl with flame-colored hair picking her way through the mass, "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled! In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you," My head snapped to glare at a single elder standing from the crowd. Forget Kyrah, this man was simply arrogant. I laughed under my breath, smiling sarcastically as I cockily answered, "There are no men like me." And it was true, really. Men were not gods like me.

"There are always men like you," The elder managed, trying to be brave. I'll give him points for that- too bad he was going to die for his foolishness.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be…an example…." Remorseless. Ruthless. Snakelike; it's what others claimed I was. And I was fully prepared to show them just how 'snakelike' I could be.

The man would've been disintegrated in a flash of blue light had that man in a silly skin-tight costume had completely rebounded the attempt, toppling me over. I was not amused; not in the least. My sarcastic "smile" was completely from force of habit.

I was hardly listening to his little lecture- he had no right to rebuke me. I was a god, and I would not be humiliated in front of my future people!

"The soldier….The Man out of time…."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." How despicable of that cocky soldier.

"Loki! Stand down and drop the weapon!" How petty of this little woman, daring to challenge me in some flying contraption of sorts. The light liked to have blinded me, half of the reason I retaliated and sent a bolt of energy hurtling toward it.

Finally, partially worthy opponents of my superior power! To take out my sadistic rage on someone to battle was exactly what I needed; and this "superhuman" of sorts was exactly the person.

Every hit felt like a feather. "Is this truly the peak of human power? You? You are powerless to a god such as I!" I taunted him. Even the blow to my jaw was like a flea; sure, it knocked my head back, but that was from the force- the pain was meaningless.

His shield, his main weapon, was daunted by a simple smack from my scepter, and I growled as it clattered to the side. Hand-to-hand combat was not exactly my strongpoint, but I was indeed the stronger and faster of the two. I soon had him on the ground, the end of my scepter on the back of his neck.

"Kneel!" I hissed. I was merely putting this human in his place.

"Not today!" I admit I was surprised from the sudden roundhouse-kick that did a number on my chest, sending my back to hit the stairs leading back up to the museum. What was that music? It sounded like screaming.

"Shoot to thrill!" Oh, how horrid this earthly music was. It was nothing but a jumble of noises and voices; different from the lovely ballads and serenades I was used to.

I appeared weaker than I really was; a tactic that worked this time as it almost always does. The Man of Iron had all his weapons trained directly at my face, and I tried my hardest not to grin in pleasure; I had the iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract, I had a way to conflict their whole "operation."

The only flaw?

She, the one called 'Kyrah' was back. What was going through her head when she yelled my name? When she shoved her way through the crowd? When I forced my copies to release her hysterical self, not to mention her cat?

It was almost disgusting the way Humans could attach themselves to someone they hardly knew. I was not like my "brother," though. I would not get attached to this mortal as he had to another.

I almost hissed when she threw her arms around me protectively. She was sickeningly dense. How come she would WANT them to treat me fairly? Moreso, why would a girl I hardly know just happen to be in Germany? Why would she stand up to them?

She wouldn't move, but I could feel her quivering. Everything seemed to stop, save the occasional meows of protest from her cat. I do admit, I do quite like felines. They're cunning and agile, and aren't afraid to fight back. I would tolerate its presence for a while longer.

When the Captain of America took her I was a little more at ease. I did not need her ruining my image.

Halt! She was going with us?! She was of no significance to me, or even the others, at all. This was not part of the plan.

This was all going downhill fast. Kyrah was just another obstacle to destroy, and in all sense I did not want to harm her. Though...maybe I could use her. If I could make her helpful, then Kyrah could be a great asset with her, seemingly, undying loyalty toward me.

Glancing at the Captain, I saw the way he looked at her, the way he gently held her in his arms; this was perfect. This was how I could cause discord amongst the rest of the "heroes," which could turn out better than originally planned.

A girl. The source of grief in every man's life; this would work. It always worked. However, I had never truly had experience in that field. I wondered how difficult this would be.

No matter. It would work all the same.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyrah

Everything had happened just so fast. Before I knew it, I was whisked away by a hunky and gentle man in blue spandex, away from Loki. I was placed on the jet that had the female pilot, who had curly red hair and was fitted into skin-tight black leather. She scared me.

Loki was sitting with his fingertips together in a steeple before his nose and mouth. I think the Cap was the only one that tolerated me coming. In no way was I a superhuman or a demigod or extremely rich (my parents were different)- contrary to most everyone here.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were talking in urgent voices.

"Something isn't right…." Steve anxiously stated, "this guy packs a punch."

"Hey...What are you guys going to do with Loki?" I made some jump with my foreign voice. "We're taking him back to base. We'll keep him under lockdown. Don't worry, we won't hur-"

Loki jumped with the lightning ripping harshly through the sky, and muttered something under his breath. "What? Afraid of a little lightning?" Tony teased harshly, and Loki looked at him squarely. "I'm just not too fond of what comes afterward." I grabbed Cairo and held on tightly, already shaking with fear. I had this thing with loud noises; they terrified me. Of course, my first instinct was to curl into Loki and not let go. So, naturally, that's what I did.

Someone opened the back. "What are you doing?!" Someone else yelled back.

"What the he-?" Stark was cut off as immediately a huge figure burst into the jet. He was even bigger than Loki at at _least_ 6'6"

Immediately I clung tighter to Loki. He was the safest thing, the closest thing, the second-biggest thing. This shadow was scary with his height and the huge hammer in his hands.

He broke Loki's restraints and picked him up like he was nothing. What was better? He took me, too.

I screeched in surprise as I clutched Cairo tighter and threw him to the Captain, who quickly caught the hysterical cat.

As the man jumped out and we dropped, I clung to Loki's waist. If I let go I was dead- a Kyrah-pancake on the ground.

We hit the rocky soil hard, spraying dirt everywhere. I managed to let go and began coughing to get the rocky shards out f my mouth and throat, crawling feebly away as the two growled at each other with venomous retorts. I coughed up a bit of blood; I was shaking, petrified as I lay by the cliff face clutching my throat.

I was trembling hard. Who was this mysterious man, this colossal silhouette muscled more than the men outside my apartment building? I finally got a good look at him- he wore a cape and armor similar to Loki, except heavier with red and silver compared to the other's black, gold, and green.

I was still dazed, but I think my heart literally broke with Loki's desperate cry of "I am a King!" I didn't have any idea what he meant- what he wanted- why he was so mad at everyone...But I think with effort I could at least try to understand.

I looked and saw a blur of fire rocketing toward, presumably, Thor. I cried out a warning, but my voice came a little too late and hardly would've gotten their attention. That is, of course, if my vocal cords decided to work when Loki was done talking.

Loki's eyes snapped to mine and he looked at me like I was a piece of prey as he began to slowly wander forward. With every step he took, like a prowling cat, I pressed farther into the rock that now ground against my back.

"L-Loki-?"

All at once he snatched my throat and lifted me from the ground, pinning me against the wall as I released a startled yelp. I tried to kick and claw at his hands with my manicured nails, but to no avail as he snarled.

" I'm a god, you are nothing more than a puny mortal who likes to intrude in others' business! You shouldn't even be here! I have little patience with your kind unless you are useful to me, and a weakling girl such as you is in no way beneficial to my plans! However…."

He dropped me and I gasped, drawing in painful breaths as I collapsed to the ground, my vision clearing. He took a step back, but why I do not know.

I don't know what came over me, if something snapped in my nature. I didn't like to be treated unfairly.

" You don't know how useful I can be to you yet! I've tried to help you twice now, twice now you've brushed me off because you judged me before you knew or understood what I was trying to do!" I screamed, finding the will and meager strength to stand and painfully grimace, " I'm not the one with the problem, you are, you...you dog! You don't know anything about me. For all you know I could be as smart as Tony Stark, have the…the skill! Of Captain America! The truth is, I know more about you than you know about me. I know you want to be a king. I know you're after that Tessa-whatsit. I saw the way you were desperate to prove yourself to someone who already gave you worth, gave you worth you don't believe you possess!

" Maybe I'm a simple girl, maybe I'm naïve. But you know what? I'm a 21-year-old woman who lives on her own and works at a freakin' Starbucks for a living!"

Oh no. I ran my mouth. Immediately I felt guilty, even if what I said hadn't been that devastating. But something changed in Loki's face, and it wasn't amusement; it was the weirdest combo of curiosity and fury.

"You know nothing of me!" He hissed, looming over me and once more snatching me up by my neck. This time it was for the kill. Maybe he was testing me. Quickly my vision started to fade, my lungs screamed and my chest heaved desperately.

All the while, however, something tingled down my arms. I thought, through my near-unconscious haze, I saw a shaft of light, a burning pyre. Weird.

I would've died had Thor not come and tackled Loki to the ground, where I fell, dazed and with my vision clouding. I completely blacked out from the liquid fire in my throat, along with a burning sensation in my arms.

Loki

My ignorant brother tackled me to the ground, preventing me from putting this wench in her place. But maybe she wasn't a wench, and I would go as far as to say she was a maiden. Maybe Thor wasn't so ignorant as to stop me; I would've killed her, and actually probably would have hated myself even more for that accident. She was so delicate, so frail, so desperate to prove her own worth to me….

I saw myself in her.

Maybe I hated her at that moment because she was right. Maybe I was curious because she understood. However, why I did what I did, I do not know. Why I choked her, it was to do what I did- but, that surprise is for later, however. It would make her...useful, if she wasn't already.

The Captain of America gently took the extremely pale and hardly-breathing Kyrah from Thor, and he shot me a look of pure disdain. I sarcastically smiled back, shaking my head a bit and basically saying "What are you going to do about it? I beat you once, why don't you try again?"

Everything else happened too fast. The next thing I knew, I was being shoved by a heavily-guarded escort to a holding cell. This wouldn't hold me, of course, but I made play like it would. A plan, a sub-plot, was unfurling in my mind, weaving its own dastardly scheme. Maybe Kyrah wasn't all that bad- but I hardly believe she would go near me for now.

I underestimated her.


End file.
